A pesar de los años
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: ¿Qué harías siel hombre que amas reapareciera después de cinco años de estar "muerto"! DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE.


A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS.  
  
Por: Valery Carolina Flores Cruz.  
  
By Valery Ryddle.  
  
Capítulo 1: Tristes Recuerdos.  
  
Una estruendosa lluvia se avecinaba en la ciudad de Londres, unas enormes nubes negras empezaban a tapar el cielo veraniego. Un hombre alto algo fornido cruzo la calle de cuatro zanjadas, él apresuro el paso, en ese preciso momento había empezado una tenue lluvia, caían sobre su rostro gruesas gotas de agua, el hombre llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y una chamarra del mismo color con capucha. Aunque él no se diera cuenta (por que iba pensando en quien sabe que) atraía muchas miradas femeninas, pero no exactamente por que fuera guapo (ni siquiera le miraban bien el rostro, se lo cubría la capucha), tal vez era por su tez blanca, su estatura (era muy alto), era musculoso pero algo flaco, tenía una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho, pero esa cicatriz no era una cicatriz cualquiera, era una cicatriz que le quedaría de por vida, la cicatriz tenía una forma extraña, era unja cruz (algo ovalada); las que pudieron ver sus ojos se sorprendieron, no pudieron creer que unos ojos tan hermosos de color verde esmeralda se vieran tan tristes y vacíos, tan carecidos de felicidad, de alegría; él hombre tenía unas grandes ojeras y se veía algo pálido; en realidad no sabían del por que ese hombre les atraía tanto, ni siquiera le veían el cabello ya que la capucha solo dejaba ver unos cuantos cabellos negros que caían sobre sus ojos, simplemente las mujeres lo volteaban a ver por que les atraía su semblante serio lleno de misterios.  
  
El hombre se paro frente a una Cafetería, ahí se refugiaban muchas personas de la tormenta que se avecinaba, sacudió su ropa y empujo la puerta, muchos de los que se encontraban en la Cafetería lo voltearon a ver, por lo general toda la gente que iba ahí se conocía, pero ese hombre que acababa de entrar nunca antes había estado ahí y se veía muy extraño.  
  
El hombre se bajo la capucha y recorrió con la mirada todo el local en busca de una mesa vacía; su cabello era negro azabache y tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente, si, ese hombre era Harry Potter, Harry Potter cinco años después de su supuesta "muerte", como podía ser que después de cinco años de su "muerte" este entrando a una Cafetería caminando como si nada; pero la verdad era que él nunca había muerto, y el único que lo sabía era él y los que lo habían desaparecido.  
  
Harry no llevaba gafas, se le habían roto hace aproximadamente cuatro años y solo apenas 23 días exactamente que había logrado escapar de su encierro y no había logrado reponer sus gafas; veía un poco borroso pero lo suficiente como para caminar sin chocar, y para las cosas necesarias......  
  
-Señor, me permite su chamarra- Harry se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, y volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz, se topo con una joven morena, algo delgada, con coleta alta y con el uniforme de mesera, ella miraba fijamente a la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la mejilla.  
  
-Disculpe- preguntó Harry algo distraído.  
  
-Que, si me permite su chamarra- repitió la joven sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, Harry trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero no pudo, tal vez por que en cinco años no había sonreído ni una sola vez así que lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir los labios, se quitó la chamarra empapada y se la entrego a la joven, traía puesta una camisa color azul oscuro; la joven colocó la chamarra en el perchero, y guió a Harry hasta una mesa del centro.  
  
-Prefiero esa- le dijo Harry señalando la mesa más apartada, cerca de la ventana, la joven lo quedo viendo extraño y no dijo nada pero de todas formas lo guió a esa mesa; Harry llegó a la mesa y se sentó cerca de la ventana, observo por un momento a la gente que pasaba por ahí bajo la lluvia, algunos corriendo para refugiarse de la lluvia pero otros jugando y riendo.  
  
Reír, ya no sabía que era eso, tenía exactamente cinco años que él ya no hacía eso, no reía, como pudo haber reído, o mejor dicho por que motivos debió de reír los últimos cinco años; la última vez que había reído fue con sus amigos y su novia, Hermione, en Hogwarts.  
  
-Ah....Hermione-murmuro Harry suspirando, él y Hermione se habían hecho novios desde que iban en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Hermione, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un minuto, ni un segundo, ni siquiera una milésima de segundo; tal vez sobrevivió a todas las torturas por ella, por que le hubiera gustado decirle lo tanto que la quería, lo tanto que la amaba y por que hubiera dado su vida entera con tal de verla solo una vez más, ese anhelo, ese deseo que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, era lo que lo había mantenido con vida......  
  
-¿Qué va a ordenar?- Harry salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a la camarera que esperaba su orden de comida, pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y fue una hamburguesa y un refresco; la camarera le llevó su comida a los pocos minutos, Harry comió sin muchas ganas, siguió pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, en todo lo que había sufrido.....  
  
Y pensar que todo había empezado desde que estaba en quinto año; ese año él se había dado cuanta de que había despertado un nuevo sentimiento por su gran amiga Hermione, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido, ellos se hicieron novios y tuvieron una fuerte discusión con Ron por que él también estaba enamorado de Hermione, por suerte Ron los llegó a comprender y se pudieron amar sin que nadie se interpusiera, todo volvió a la normalidad. Él y Hermione fueron novios por tres largos pero maravillosos años, novios típicos, con una que otra pelea tonta por cosas insignificantes o por celos, pero se querían mucho. En esos tres años Harry había tenído tres encuentros con Voldemort; el primer encuentro fue en quinto, Harry luchó con sus amigos contra Voldemort, por desgracia esa vez Voldemort había resultado victorioso, había ganado la primera batalla, había matado a unos alumnos y a dos profesores de Hogwarts; la segunda batalla fue al año siguiente pero esa vez resultó vencedor Harry junto con los de la orden del fénix, y la tercera.... la tercera ni se diga, la tercera acabo con la vida de Harry....  
  
*****  
  
Notas de la autora: digamos que los quería dejar en ascuas.. jejejje La verdad esta historia me encantó cuando la empeze a escribir y todavía me encanta ^^  
  
ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REWIES POR QUE SI NO LOS DEJO EN ASCUAS TODA LA VIDA JEJEJJE ¬¬ NO ES CIERTO... DEJEN REWIES POR QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON MÁS PRONTITUD.  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a mi amigocha Galea ^^... espero que les haya gustado... y muy pronto esperen la continuación ya que ni se imaginan que pasa por mi cabecita, jejejjeje  
  
DEJEN REWIES, PLEASE., BESOS A TODOS. 


End file.
